mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 107 - Robot Monster
The Movie In the first half of this doubleheader, Graber and Daly attempt to secure funds through robbery and kidnapping. In the second half, Graber is captured during a failed heist and Daly has to spring him. Virtually all human life on Earth is wiped out by a helmet-wearing gorilla. The Episode Host Segments Invention Exchange: Deep 13 goes first with their flaming whoopie cushion. Joel unveils the Cumber-Bubble Bund. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots point out the physics conundrums of Commando Cody. Joel mentions the bizarre physics of bumblebees and flight and the poor robots blow up. Segment Three: Joel is afraid of Ro-Tom. Segment Four: Joel discusses surrealism with the Bots. Ending Segment: The SOL crew discuss the movie while wearing garbage bags. Dr. F wonders about his experimental subject. Obscure References *''"George Nader? That's Ralph Nader's naughty brother. He wrote Safe at Any Speed."'' :Ralph Nader is an American political activist, most notably outspoken about automobile safety. In 1965, he wrote Unsafe At Any Speed. George Nader, while the star of this film, was not related to Ralph nor did he write a book called Safe At Any Speed. *''"Selena Royale? What a great movie! Wasn't Woody Allen in that?"'' :Joel is referring to the 1967 version of ''Casino Royale'', a James Bond spoof that featured a young Woody Allen as Bond's nephew and head of SMERSH. *''"Lookin' through the knothole in Grandma's wooden leg."'' :From an old children's folk song. "Looking through the knothole in Grandma's wooden leg/Who'll wind the clock up when I'm gone/Go get the axe, there's a flea in Susie's ear/And a boy's best friend is his mother." *''"It's Miller Day!"'' :This is a reference to the Miller Genuine Draft "It's Miller Time!" ad campaign of the 1980's. * "We'll be right back after this message from Geritol." '' :Crow is imitating Lawrence Welk, who hosted a variety TV show. Welk typically had a bubble machine on stage behind him. Geritol, a brand of vitamins for the elderly (the show's primary demographic), was his main sponsor. *"But the hills are alive with...weird music." '' :Refers to the title song from ''The Sound of Music'', a Broadway musical and film. *''"Armageddon married in the mornin'."'' -Tom during the marriage scene in reply to Joel's comment that it's an "Armaggedon weddin'." :This is a reference to the song "Get Me to the Church On Time" from ''My Fair Lady'', a Broadway musical, which contains the line "I'm gettin' married in the mornin', Ding dong, the bells are gonna chime!" *''"One-punch Larry."'' :"One-Punch Larry" was a nickname of Larry Lowenstein, a publicist and agent. According to his autobiography, he gained the nickname after scaring off a bigger kid by punching him once while defending a smaller boy. *''"I got the girl! I got the girl! Oh happy day! I will love her and pet her and hug her and squeeze her and I will call her Georgette."'' :This is a reference inside a reference. The line is based on one by Hugo, the Abominable Snowman, a character from a Looney Tunes cartoon, who said: "My own little bunny rabbit! I will name him George, and I will hug him, and pet him, and squeeze him," after catching Daffy Duck (who was in a rabbit costume). Hugo was a reference to the simple-minded ranch hand Lennie from ''Of Mice and Men'' by John Steinbeck, whose best friend and companion was named George. The MST3K crew would make similar references numerous times throughout their career. * "Gomez, I'm not your new best friend." :According to J. Elvis Weinstein, this is an inside joke between him and Joel Hodgson about something they witnessed during their days as comedians in Minneapolis, MN. * What in the name of Jules Bergman was that? :Jules Bergman was the science editor for ABC-TV's news division from 1961 until his death in 1987. He extensively covered the United States' space program. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *J. Elvis Weinstein - Tom Servo / Dr. Laurence Erhardt MST3K crew Full crew Production * The Bots are present during the invention exchange for the first time. * Joel and the bots discussing surrealism in segment four was used previously in Experiment #K11 - ''Humanoid Woman''. * During the short, Josh Weinstein sneezes loudly while in the theater and (inadvertently or on purpose) jerks the puppet. The cast treat it as though it was Servo who sneezed and keep going, with Crow telling him 'gesundheit' and Joel patting him on the shoulder and giving a confused "You're not supposed to do that." * Josh Weinstein did not like the idea of Robot Monster being riffed because he felt the film was too well-known, and already so ridiculous on its own that riffing wouldn't add much. * Second and last time the show used green coloring on the Shadowrama. In a 2014 interview, Joel Hodgson stated this was due to Comedy Central thinking that people would not see him and the Bots in the theater against a black and white film. Goofs * Joel's claim in Segment Two about scientists being unable to explain how bumblebees can fly has been widely debunked. Science does have an explanation. Movie Edit Like most of the riffed movies, Robot Monster was altered to fit within the desired time-slot by trimming several scenes. Major cuts to this film include: * The Executive Producer credit for Al Zimbalist during the opening credits. * Much of the city destruction scenes, including Ro-Man's explanation of how they were destroyed. * Martha's initial suggestion that they try to reason with Ro-Man. * Roy discovering Ro-Man's cave and overhearing a conversation between him and the Great Guidance. * Most of the scene in which the survivors argue about Alice going to meet with Ro-Man. Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in November 2010 as part of Volume XIX, a 4-disc set along with Bride of the Monster, Devil Doll, and Devil Fish. **The DVD includes an introduction by J. Elvis Weinstein, the Ballyhoo Motion Pictures feature Larry Blamire Geeks Out, and a theatrical trailer. *Digitally available through Shoutfactorytv.com, Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, and VHX. Gallery Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Episodes with 2 shorts